Twilight in the Moment
by AsokaDomara
Summary: This was based off a dream I had that involved other people, so I turned it into a fanfiction. It may be a little confusing, but this is my first fanfic. just tell me what I need to fix.


It can't be true, this man which I loved a few years ago, that I still love, finally came but he was not quite the same. After the past few years he decides to come now, when 'm just beginning to get my life back together. He looked so different on the moonlit roof of Bristol Bank. He was disgustingly muscular, pale in the face, veins flourishing from every possible place on his enlarged body. But in his eyes, that same look; that look which he gave me whenever he kissed me gently, yet passionately on the lips, always caressing my back, pulling me closer and closer to him. It couldn't have been the man I fell in love with and who I left, due to a reason which I still can't fully understand. What was I to do, run from that hideous beast which he has become, or let him explain himself. What did he have to explain, besides the fact that he never called, that he never even showed concern or sent a letter of concern of my abrupt departure. Did he think he could come and say 'I miss you, why'd you leave, what can I do, what can we do?' for me there was nothing left to say. I had left all my thoughts behind and now only my dreams bring back the painful memories.

He was the first to talk, "How are you?"

-"o..okay."

"Why?"

-What do you mean why?"

"Why, why'd you leave, what happened?"

-sigh, "You know the night we left I thought it was the worst night of my life. I feel it was my fault, because I snooped when I wasn't supposed to. I followed this mysterious stairway through the house and into this room. It was dark and warm. A fire lighting a small place on the floor where there laid a rug. A simple rug. Then I heard a noise come from the corner, and there he was, Carlisle, sitting in a chair with blood streaming from his side. His eyes bloodshot, the color completely faded. Then I noticed his canine teeth, sharp and dripping with fresh blood. He spoke six words to me, 'You can't be here, get out,' what was I to do, then listen. So I ran, and then I heard another voice in the background. A husky, drawn out voice, that faded with each stride I took. I never realized whose voice…" I gazed into his unknown eyes, a sea of darkness overtaking them as I spoke, "you, you were the other one, in that room, hidden behind a door. He had bitten you and now."

"Now I'm this creature. I never wanted to be like this, but I have no choice now. Now I can only listen to his words of guidance and wisdom, because he knows. He knows how it is to be like this.

- "His words of guidance and wisdom? What world are you living in. He turned you into this, this massive beast. He's the reason why my family and I had to leave. Because of him I never got to say goodbye or even see you for the past two years. How can you say his wisdom. I have had to deal with this for over 23 months and when I finally start feeling better and getting over my hatred for him, here you come." I started to walk away, but his hand quickly grabbed my arm and made me face him. I just stood there looking into those dark unknown eyes. I couldn't help but feel, feel everything all at once; hatred, love, lust, sadness, everything just began to topple onto me at this single moment. There were things I wanted to do, but I knew that whatever I did now, I'd always regret. "What can I do now, go back into that depression which for so long kept me beneath it's curtain. Am I to forget this little meeting or am I to remember it and think of a way to help you or consider that you haven't changed, that you're still the same guy. The guy that I loved. I used to be able to see this mystical thing in your eyes, and now, it's no where to be seen. I can't expect you to understand what I'm feeling, so please, just go and let me live my life.

"Please just give me a chance. Let me try to explain everything to you."

- "You can't do anything now, you said so yourself, now only Carlisle can help you and he's the only one who understands. Please go, just go."

Without any other word spoken, a slight wind flew my hair into a frenzy and he was gone. Tears rolled down my cheeks, Eyes burning and itching. My heart pounding, I felt as if I couldn't move. What had I just done, I knew it had to be done, but I couldn't help but feel…feel betrayed and hurt. He hadn't tried enough to reverse this or do anything about it. No, it was Carlisle's fault, he knew I loved Edward and he knew that he was capable of bearing the burden, no matter what it did to me.

The ground shook beneath our feet. A sudden shock wave feeling it's way through the school. I heard this scream come from down the hall. Something grunted and said where is she, there was no answer only silence and then, a plead. The creature seemed to ignore the person and just kept walking down the hall. Everyone ran out of the building, into the cold wintry night. The sky was clear and the stars shining brightly into the now dim hallway. I began to imagine the first night that I realized that I had fallen in love, true love, not the high school, I love you crap, but the feeling everything at once and unable to do anything about it love. It was a night just like this. I looked into his deep green eyes, I could tell we felt the same and didn't want to part from each other. But eventually we had to, that same night, is when my family and I fled the house. Something had happened that night and now everything was coming together. Carlisle and him. Could it be both or just one, Carlisle or him.

I turned to walk down the hallway, but as I did, something came around the corner. I couldn't tell who or what it was through the dark, but somehow I knew. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was angry, angry about feeling the way I did, I had told him to leave and he had listened. That's it. But here again, in the same place as me, what the hell was going to happen. He came closer, a vicious look on his face about to pounce on his calm, unmoving prey. Then something stopped him. He looked straight at me and I could see the thing. That mystical thing that was like no other look he had ever given me. In a short second I could tell that within the past year since our last meeting, he had grown to hate this life and wanted out, no matter the cost. I had only one question, "He sent you here to kill me didn't he?" He didn't have to answer me, I already knew the answer.


End file.
